


Sharpshooters and Silver Cups

by Adelaide_Brenner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hockey, Hockey is great, Im not a nerd i swear, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaide_Brenner/pseuds/Adelaide_Brenner
Summary: The Annual Spring Hockey Invitational. A place where the best Hockey players (future NHL draft picks and Olympic stars) gather, and play for the ultimate prize: the Lion Cup.Lance has played for the northwest team, the Altea Angels, since he was 14, and is one of the favourites to be the first round NHL draft pick. With his lightning snapshot and pinpoint accuracy, he is sure to be it. If it weren't for Keith, his rival for the spot.When regional lines are redrawn, and an unfortunate move is made, the two end up on the same team, as new linemates. Can they put aside their rivalry long enough to win the cup, or will it be their downfall?





	1. The Good Ol' Hockey Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm really excited. I've played hockey for 14 years and I found it incredible that a fic hasn't been made about this. Before we start, I want to clear up positions and numbers for the Altea Angels players.
> 
> Lance: Right wing (#14)  
> Keith: Centre (#6)  
> Pidge: Left Defence (#23)  
> Hunk: Goalie (#31)  
> Allura: Right Defence (#10)  
> Brynn (OC): Left Wing (#87)  
> Shiro: Coach  
> Coran: Coach
> 
> I added an oc so that I could have a full first line. The other teams are the Galra Gladiators (southeast), the Marmora Blades (central south), the Garrison Jets (northeast), the Olkari Rebels (southwest), and the Balmera Cobras (central north).
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy. Feel free to leave comments (I will answer in the following chapters)

As soon as Lance entered the rink, he relaxed, breathing in the scent of ice and rubber. This was the last year he would play in the ASHI, and he was going to savour it for as long as possible. He dropped his bag in the storage room and stretched his arms out, yawning. The invitational was being held Vancouver, Canada this year, meaning the two hour drive from Seattle hadn't been too bad. What had sucked was the fact that check in was at 7am, meaning he had had to wake up at 4am. 

He sauntered up to the desk, where a very pretty girl stood, papers laid out in front of her. He threw her wink and leaned across the table

"The name's Lance." He said, throwing her a smirk. She didn't look impressed, just took a swig of coffee and ran her pencil down the list. She landed on his name. 

"Lance McClain, from Seattle?" She asked

"That's me" he said back, throwing another wink at the girl. She was busy reading his information. Her eyebrows raised when her eyes landed on his stats and she let out a low whistle. 

"Nice stats" she said while handing him his jerseys. He smiled and took them

"Not as nice as how you look, girl" he purred. 

"Already hitting on the girls, huh Lance" came a voice from behind him

He turned around and saw a petite girl with short brown hair and large glasses smirking at him

"PIDGE" Lance shrieked, throwing his arms around her and squeezing tightly. She shoved him off and punched him lightly. He rubbed his arm reproachfully as she turned to the girl behind the desk. 

"Katie Holt. Sorry about my friend" she said. The girl smiled and shook her head

"Don't worry about it. Portland, right?" Pidge nodded and received her jerseys. 

"My name is Romelle. If you have any questions, feel free to come by this desk. You have your first practice at 11 am. Rink 3" 

Lance and Pidge walked away from the desk as more people began to trickle in.

"Have you seen anyone else from the team?" Pidge asked. Lance shook his head. 

"What about Keith?" 

Lance stopped in his tracks. 

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this again" 

Pidge muttered an apology. More people they recognized from their team walked in and waved hi. 

"I heard he moved" 

Lance looked at Pidge. She had unfolded her home jersey. The white and blue wings forming an A emblazoned the front. She was running her fingers along the edges of the design. 

"Who" he said, knowing full well who she was talking about. 

"Kei- ACK" Pidge's glasses came flying off as she and Lance were enveloped in a huge hug. 

"Hunk! Let them go, you're gonna kill them" came a laughing voice. 

Lance stepped back to see their goalie, Hunk Garrett. Behind him was a short girl with long, dark brown curls and a mischevious grin. 

"Hunk, Brynn! I missed you guys" Lance said. He high fived his wing partner. 

"How are you late, Brynn. You literally live here" Podge chimed in

"Get off my back, Holt" Brynn said, flipping the bird.

"Now we're just waiting for Allura and Garibaldi" Lance said. 

"Speak of the devil and she doth appear" Pidge said as a silver haired girl walked towards them, trailed by a orange haired man with a gnarly moustache. 

"Hey!" Allura said, slapping Pidge' s outstretched hands

"Well hello, milady" Lance said, throwing Allura a wink-smirk combo. The assembly collectively groaned

"Every year" Brynn muttered. 

Ears burning, Lance turned to the man

"Hey Coach Coran" 

"Hello Lance! Congratulations on being a draft in the NHL, my boy" 

Lance smiled,

"Thanks, but Brynn made it also" 

Coran's smile widened

"So I heard. Almost the first full time female NHL player in history! What a feat. You make this old coot so proud" 

Brynn hugged Coran. 

"Thanks coach." 

Allura looked around. 

"Where's Garibaldi?" She asked. Their usual centre was nowhere to be found

Brynn looked at them

"Didn't you hear? Garibaldi broke his leg. He's out til next season." 

"Than who's gonna be the new meat. The roster only has three rookies and none are centers" Lance asked. 

"I think...it might be him" She said. Her eyes travelled over to a tall boy in red. Lance narrowed his eyes at the oddly familiar cropped jacket and drawn hood. The boy swept his hood off, revealing a black mullet. Lance' s heart dropped through the floor as the boy took a set of Altea jerseys from Romelle. He turned around and the grey-purple eyes of Keith Kogane stared back at him.This couldn't be happening. 

~

To explain the deep seated hatred Lance held for Keith, and vice versa, it all started when Keith and his team, the Marmora Blades, beat Altea into the ground in Lance's first invitational. Keith had won the final game with a controversial goal that involved what should have been goalie interference and Lance was suspended for breaking Keith's wrist in the ensuing fight. This led to their intense rivalry, which reached the ultimate peak when both had equal chances of being the first round draft pick in the upcoming season. Now, they had to play on the same team. No. Fucking. Way. 

Keith approached their group, and ever the polite Canadian, Brynn stepped up and extended her hand

"Brynn Parson, left wing. We'll be in the same draft pool." She said. Keith shook her hand 

"Keith Kogane." He said coldly. His eyes slid dismissively over Lance. Lance bristled at the obvious snub. 

"Come on guys. Let's not bother mullet head" Lance seethed. Keith looked him over again

"Do I...know you?" He smirked

Lance was about an inch away from punching Keith in his stupid teeth

"I'm Lance. You know, your rival. Lance and Keith, neck and neck" 

"Oh yeah. I remember you now" Keith said coldly "make sure you don't hold me back this year. I don't want to have to carry this team" And with that, he walked off

"What an asshole" Pidge muttered. 

"Ignore him" Hunk said. He smiled at Lance sympathetically. 

"Wanna go to my boarder house? I made cookies last night" 

The rest of them nodded. Hunks cooking was the best and Lance was not about to let the oppurtunity pass. He slung an arm around Hunk's shoulders and the other around Brynn's and they all walked away, thoughts of Keith fading as they traded stories and laughed at jokes

~

After 3 hours of gorging themselves on cookies and sharing stories of the past year, the five wound up back at the rink for their first practice. Lance high fived old friends from past years and smiled warmly at the nervous looking rookies as his friends took their usual stalls in the dressing room. He was about to put his bag down when someone cleared his throat.

"Sorry, this one's taken" 

Lance looked up to see Keith glaring at him, hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

"NO. nonono this is my spot. It's always my spot" Lance said. He stared Keith in the face and was pleased to note that he had about an inch on him. The Korean boy pointed around him at his bag and jerseys 

"I was here first. Find another one" Keith said back, roughly pushing past him and plopping his ass down on the bench. Lance threw a desperate look at Pidge, who shrugged. 

"Fine" Lance snapped. He lugged his bag over to an empty stall and angrily dressed. As he was tying his skates, he came up with a perfect revenge plan. As soon as Keith went to fill his water bottle, Lance took two pieces of clear tape and taped them along the blades of Keith's skates. Brynn was the only one who saw him, but she gave him a thumbs up and turned away. 

When they had all dressed, Coran came in, holding a whiteboard with the layout of a hockey rink on it. He cleared his throat and the room went quiet. 

"Good day, team! For those of you who don't know, I am Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, but you can call me Coran! I have a few things to go over. First, we are playing with Canadian rules, so neck guards are required..."

Lance dozed off a little, the lack of sleep finally catching up to him. He heard this same speech every year. The ASHI was usually held in the US, but Lance was well versed in the rules of both countries. He closed his eyes, yawning.

"...and it is my pleasure to welcome a new coach this year." 

Lance perked up. He hadn't had a new coach in all the years he'd done this. 

"Please welcome Takashi Shirogane" 

No. Way. 

Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro, was a legend, the first round draft pick by the Dallas Stars. He was incredible, a new captain in his second year in the NHL. 

He was also Lance's idol

"Hi everyone" Shiro said. He stood at the front of the room. Pidge nudged Lance with her elbow, and Lance picked up his jaw of the floor. He realized that he had been staring, and blushed. Keith smirked at him and Lance threw him a covert glare. 

Shiro went on, oblivious

"I'm very excited to coach this year's northwest team." He exchanged glances with Coran and, strangely, Keith. 

"We decided to test out new lines with a scrimmage instead of drills. I'm going to read out pairings and lines now, so remember who you're playing with" 

Shiro pulled out a clipboard. 

"D pairs. Allura Peltier and Katie Holt" Allura high fived Pidge. Lance listened intently for wing pairings and centres to be paired up. 

"First line forwards. Lance McClain and Brynn Parson." Lance and Brynn grinned at each other. They had been linemates since the beginning and knew each other's moves like the back of their hands. 

"Your centre will be Keith" 

Lance's grin fell. There was no way that he was working with the emo, mullet headed snob. No way in hell. Lance spaced out as Shiro led a pep talk, and as they left the dressing room, grabbing sticks and water bottles. Only one thought was running through Lance's head. 

This was going to to be a disaster.


	2. Ice Ice Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that basically no one who reads this will understand the hockey jargon so here is some translation
> 
> Sauce (v)- to pass the puck while lifting it off the ice
> 
> Flow (n)- a weird hair thing hockey guys do where they let it grow to, like the base of their neck because it's cool, I guess??? I don't really know why they do it, but it's called a flow because it flows when they skate (just search up a photo of Brock Boeser, he had one)

As soon as his skates made contact with the ice, Lance's heart was flying. Something about the sharp scrape and vast, clean expanse of white was both calming and invigorating. Lance took off like a gunshot, sprinting laps around the ice as fast as he could, letting the cold air scorch his lungs until he was panting for breath. 

He pivoted to backwards as the rest of the team filed on, depositing their water bottles before separating into groups of two or three. Some sprinted around, getting the feel of the ice. Others began slapping pucks haphazardly. 

"AAARGH!!!!"

Suddenly remembering his little prank, Lance scanned the ice until he saw Keith crumpled in a pile on the ice. Keith attempted to get up, but fell flat on his face. Lance let out a gasp of laughter.

Keith shot him a murderous glare as he shuffled towards the bench on his knees. 

"He looks like a penguin" Pidge said from behind him. Lance let out another peal of laughter 

"You have to admit, he has a sick flow" Pidge said. Lance scowled. 

"Brock Boeser has a flow. Keith has a mullet" Lance replied

Coran called them over to the bench, where a grumpy Keith was stripping the tape off his skate blades

"Scrimmages. The jersey color you're wearing is your team. I want a good, clean game" Coran said. Lance and the other white-clad players gathered into a quick huddle before lining up at the face off dot. Luckily, both Pidge, Hunk, and Brynn were on his team, although Allura was on the blue side. Keith skated to center ice. 

"Jinx" Lance muttered as the puck dropped to the ice and sighed in disappointment as Keith won the face off and passed the puck to Pidge. She sauced it over to Lance, who was skating down the right side. He received the puck, drew it back, and snapped it at the tiny gap between Hunk's shoulder and the crossbar. 

It sailed in. Coran called the goal and the other team snagged the puck and started skating towards the white team's end

"One for me" Lance sneered at Keith as he skated past the other boy. Keith smirked back 

The next thing Lance knew, Keith had stolen the puck and was moving with uncanny speed towards the offensive end. He deked once, twice, and slipped it under Hunk's pads. 

Lance marveled at the Keith's speed. He had witnessed firsthand Connor Mcdavid skate a lap in under 14 seconds, earning him the title of NHL's fastest skater 2 years running.

And Keith was faster.

"One to one" Keith said, skating onto the bench. Lance scowled and followed him onto the bench. 

They traded goals, each only able to get one more than the other at a time, until there were two minutes left, and they each had four. Lance knocked the puck off Allura's stick into the corner and rushed to get it. 

_WHAM_

A weight slammed into Lance's back and he collided with the boards with a crunch. The puck was swept off his stick and Lance turned around to see Keith snapping the puck into the net. Coran's whistle blew as he signaled the goal and the end of the game. Keith skated up to Lance.

"5 to 4. I'm disappointed. What league do you play? Junior D-bag?" Keith snarked

Lance punched Keith full in the face. 

Keith recoiled from the force and Lance was immediatly restrained by both Allura and Hunk. 

Shiro skated to them, looking disappointed. 

"Lance, go to the dressing room. Cool off." He said. Lance wilted a little

"That's what you get" Keith hissed. Shiro whirled to face him

"Keith, you're benched for the first game. That cross check was serious and Lance could have been badly hurt. Go walk it off" 

Keith scowled and stomped off the ice. Lance trudged back to the dressing room and tossed his helmet into his bag. Pidge entered with the rest of the team a few minutes later and patted him in the back.

"Nice punch, dude" she said. Allura whacked her around the head. 

"Stop congratulating him for hitting a teammate" she scolded "even if said teammate deserved it." She smiled at Lance

"Cheer up." Hunk said. "The Welcome Gala is tonight, and you always love that." 

Lance considered this 

"True" he said. Pidge gave him a soft punch on the shoulder and he smiled. 

They got undressed, and as they were walking out the door, Keith walked in, still in his gear. Allura's face became cold and impassive, Hunk looked disappointed, Pidge sneered and Lance just shouldered his way past Keith, mentally restraining himself from hitting the guy. He refused to look back. Being on Keith's team was going to be unbearable after this. 

Well, at least he could look forward to getting wasted tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, but the gala chapter is next, and that one is were the enemies to lovers starts to kick in :)
> 
> P.S I like Connor McDavid. Don't judge me. 
> 
> P.P.S there will be a bit of hatred towards the Boston Bruins, Chicago Blackhawks and Toronto Maple Leafs. So if you like these teams, I'm sorry (but not actually I hate all three teams with the passion of a thousand suns)


End file.
